KaiJou Drabbles
by darkmus
Summary: A collection of my KaibaJounouchi drabbles.
1. Default Chapter

I like to write drabbles... But, don't really feel like they're long enough.  
  
So. This will be were all my Kaiba/Jounouchi dabbles go.  
  
All drabbles are Kaiba/Jounouchi from the anime YuGiOh!  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
Comments, feedback, chocolate pocky can be sent to darkmus@yahoo.com  
  
Please visit my website for more fanfics as well as my fanart and other stuff.  
  
- dm (11-30-03) 


	2. Tell Me

Warnings: Shounen ai  
  
-----  
  
Tell Me--- by darkmus  
  
-----  
  
"Tell me."  
  
His voice came out soft and gentle, seeping into the other boy's ears. The shoulders in front of him tensed up, and though the younger boy's face away from him, he could hear a solid swallow.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Jounouchi placed a hand of his shoulder.  
  
The blonde had grown taller though the years and now the other seemed to lose his over-shadowing power on him. In fact, these days Jounouchi had lost all hatred and bitterness for the other and it had been replaced with something. quite different.  
  
"Maybe, if you let me try," he half-whispered, squeezing the shoulder lightly. He knew they were both stubborn as mules but he wasn't about to let his newly made friend slip away that easily.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
The shoulder yanked itself from Jounouchi's grasp.  
  
"Hey! I just want to help you--"  
  
The other boy whirled to meet his eyes. "I don't need your help. I never have and never will. Now leave me alone!" he spat.  
  
With a growl, he slammed the shorter boy into the wall, glaring at his with dark, burning eyes. A pair of blazing, blue, defiant eyes shot a glare right back at him.  
  
Jounouchi felt his teeth grinding together as he let out another growl and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He dug his tongue into the foreign mouth, feeling the hot breath come out in short blasts from a nose pressed up against his cheek. And while the pinned boy froze in shock at the onslaught, he couldn't help but moan as the tongue caressed the top of his mouth.  
  
Blue eyes blinking, he managed to pull away from the panting boy above him. Tasting his own upper lip, the younger boy gathered his wits and pressed himself further into the wall-- as if it would help get him away.  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"And you're an anal, up-tight punk," Jounouchi replied coolly. "What's with the attitude, anyway? Aren't you a bit old for teenage angst?"  
  
Another glare.  
  
"Nineteen's still considered being a teenager, mutt."  
  
Jounouchi's brown eyes narrowed at the mentioning of his old nickname, but said nothing. The other boy remained silent as well. But only for so long.  
  
"Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
The taller boy blinked. Then put on one of his trademark grins. "You tell me what's bothering you. and I'll tell you."  
  
The other snorted and looked away for a second. Then, staring up into the blonde's clear, brown eyes, "Deal," he swallowed.  
  
-----  
  
~Owari~  
  
-----  
  
Comments and criticism are welcome.  
  
Contact information:  
  
Email: darkmus@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: mousie1x2  
  
URL: www.geocities.com/darkmus 


	3. Kaiba Inner Monologue

Warnings: Shounen ai, angst  
  
-----  
  
(Kaiba Inner Monologue)--- by darkmus  
  
-----  
  
I think the moment I fell in love with you was the exact same one where you started to hate me.  
  
It was at Duelist Kingdom, when I cornered you, made you use my first dueling disk and defeated you easily. So easily.  
  
I can remember the exact moment that I fell, too. The way you looked, the way the air smelled--- you, beautiful in your helpless, and the air, heavy with musk of some exotic flower Pegasus had imported onto his island. I can see the darkness of the surrounding trees, the shine of my Blue Eyes towering over us.  
  
I think it was that moment of superiority when I saw you, on your hands and knees cowering like a dog. I must have some delusions of grandeur, because I loved it so much.  
  
I'm not sure, but it must have been all those times I saw you, defiant and strong and then... you were mine. My weak captive.  
  
And I fell in love with you.  
  
Or maybe it wasn't you, per say, that I loved so much. But your submission.  
  
Whatever it was, it sparked... something.  
  
It was so invigorating seeing you like that. It made my heart expand and I could feel that smug smile tugging at my lips.  
  
It was...  
  
Delicious.  
  
I craved that feeling after seeing that. But the only way I really knew to go about it was to insult you.  
  
... It didn't work, did it?  
  
It only made you hate and resent me more. I should've seen that---  
  
Lately though, I've finally gotten some sense knocked into me... that I should treat you better. It's not like I don't think of you as human--- But it's just easier to treat you like I always did. A habit, of sorts. A rather perverse one, and one I'd rather have not started.  
  
And now... I realize that it's not just the submission any more. I can see your strength, and it isn't just some mask to show how tough you are. Well, no--- there is that strength, which I don't care for. But there is also another kind... it's deeper and I can see the way it's reflected into the people you care about.  
  
I long for that now. To be one of those few that you truly and deeply care for.  
  
Amazing how much those five minutes changed me.  
  
I want to show you---  
  
-----  
  
~Owari~  
  
-----  
  
Comments and criticism are welcome.  
  
Contact information:  
  
Email: darkmus@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: mousie1x2  
  
URL: www.geocities.com/darkmus 


	4. Variable Interval

Warnings: Shounen ai, yaoi, language  
  
-----  
  
Variable Interval --- by darkmus  
  
-----  
  
So that's it.  
  
Partial reinforcement with a variable interval.  
  
That's my problem. Or rather, why it's such a problem.  
  
Which problem, you ask? This. "relationship" I have with Seto Kaiba.  
  
Every now and then, he gives me this look. You know the one, where his deep blue eyes just pierce you and it sends shivers down your spine--? He does that, then motions to me, leaves the room and I follow.  
  
Every time.  
  
Like a dog.  
  
I follow him to the bathroom and walk in, and he grabs me, shuts and locks the door before planting his lips on mine, smothering me in his arms.  
  
Partial reinforcement with a variable interval. We learned it today in Psych class. It's the basis for dysfunctional relationships. One partner thinks that he can change the other, or the other just gives him small bouts of caring or love or loving and he just can't let go 'cause they feel so damn good.  
  
This is my addiction.  
  
And just when the first partner thinks he can leave, when he's all but given up hope, there's another bit of caring and he gets his hopes up all over again. Like an endless cycle.  
  
It makes me feel like a damn yo-yo and he's just toying me with.  
  
The sick bastard.  
  
What is it?  
  
What is it that makes it feel so good?  
  
I mean, I've experimented a bit with Honda way back when-- and not once did it ever feel -that- good. And Kaiba and I haven't even made it past first base.  
  
So. is it really those moments that are so important? He gives just enough for me to be hanging on and wanting more-- is that the allurement?  
  
I don't know if I can stop myself. I don't know if I want to stop myself sometimes...  
  
And there he goes again. That look--  
  
I've got to follow.  
  
-----  
  
~Owari~  
  
-----  
  
Comments and criticism are welcome.  
  
Contact information:  
  
Email: darkmus@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: mousie1x2  
  
URL: www.geocities.com/darkmus 


	5. Only Human

Only Human- by darkmus Rated... PG? for slight "foul" language.  
  
Warnings... No place in the timeline, possible OOC (I hope not), humor, my muses being mean to characters. Possible puppyshipping (KaiJou) but only if you look really, really, really hard.  
  
I own this little drabble-which is for the start of the livejournal community, yugiohdrabbles. The prompt: Any pairing or situation with Kaiba.  
  
I don't own YGO or anything related to it. Except maybe a poster. ... fine. Two. Am using the characters for solely entertainment purposes.  
  
Words: 413  
  
It started as a normal day for Seto Kaiba.  
  
He woke up. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, his hair, got dressed, woke Mokuba, made his brother eat breakfast and retreating with the excuse of "school" before the bushy haired youngster could chastise him for not having a breakfast of his own.  
  
He sat in the plush seats of his car as his driver took him to school. He walked up to the entrance of the school with his glinting briefcase in tow and glared at all his inferior classmates.  
  
But today proved to yield a different response.  
  
Today, students that were usually quaking in fear and/or running away as he appeared were laughing. Audible swallows and knee quakes were replaced with wide grins and bubbling giggles.  
  
However, there were still those hushed whispers loaded with excitement and... fangirlism.  
  
"Boxers!"  
  
"Ah! You're right!"  
  
But something was wrong. Different.  
  
Kaiba couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was still there.  
  
Ignoring the mass of mindless sheep, he marched to his classroom. In it were a couple groups of them lounging about... including Motou and his flock.  
  
They started laughing as well.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and pushed his way towards his seat. This was getting really old, really fast.  
  
"Hey, Richie Rich," chortled the spike-headed one, stopping him just as he passed their group. "You might wanna ex-why-zee."  
  
Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Tristan! That's not nice!" Motou hissed worriedly, and trying not to smile.  
  
The mutt grinned extra wide. "I guess Moneybags is human after all," he smiled before nudging the giggling girl and breaking out into a guffaw. "Kaiba," he managed between laughs. And then he pointed.  
  
Right. At Kaiba's crotch.  
  
The young CEO's eyes widened.  
  
He didn't have one of--no. Couldn't.  
  
Kaiba looked down.  
  
... to see that peeking from a nearly flawless plane of black leather was a strip of blue cloth. His fly was down. His...  
  
THAT was what the girls were--crap!  
  
Quickly dropping his briefcase on the ground with a thump Kaiba zipped himself up.  
  
He looked back to see the group, Motou and the girl discreetly chuckling to the side, the pointed haired boy ON his side laughing his face off, and the mutt with the most irritatingly smug look on his face and grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
Kaiba huffed and stormed off to his seat next to the window and sat down, rumpling his trench coat all around him.  
  
Today was not a good day.  
  
[Notes]  
  
I'm so sorry for the dubbed-ness. I think I went a bit too far with the nicknames Yuugi-taichi gives him. At least Honda... er... Tristan's.  
  
Ahh, well. Think of it like one of those things the WBastards make up. =P  
  
Using the American names because "XYZ" is an American term. And it'd be more fitting if it was just all American... ish. Yeah. That's the only reason. =P  
  
Really silly, I know... but the idea sort of grabbed me. And wouldn't let me go.  
  
Hope you like! =3 


End file.
